


The Wyvern's Song

by dalyullys



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Camilla's mother along Gunter are Anastasia's siblings, F/F, F/M, Mentions of all Garon's concubines till Katerina's death, Mentions of the royal children too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyullys/pseuds/dalyullys
Summary: Nohr knew about every concubine the king had, knew about the children that came from them; but Nohr didn't know the queen's secret. It was something kept in the shadows of Krakenburg, between silky curtains and unseen smirks, only with both parties knowing about it.Katerina was first queen and mother, loved and cherished by all around her. Anastasia was Garon's retainer, with good heart and big laughs. But from time to time Katerina was only Ina, and Anastasia was only Anya.Sometimes, under sheets not made to touch a queen's skin, they were only two women in love.





	1. Chapter 1

“Even though I love your dresses, I can’t help but love even more your armor,” she mumbled, huge grin plastered in her lips. “Remember that time we were stuck on that blizzard and I had t—“

“Oh, for the Dusk Dragon, clap the goddamned thing so we can go,” Katerina laughed, throwing her head back slowly, tired of being with her arms up. “We can remember later, they’re waiting for both of us, Anya.”

The woman only laughed at what the queen of Nohr said, clasping the last locks in the armor and then accommodating the big fluffy and sultry cloak over Katerina’s shoulders. The black crown seemed to shine over her golden blonde hair, making her look even more regal. It was rare for the queen to wear her armor, but it was a special day in Krakenburg after all: prince crown Sumeragi and her wife, Ikona, were paying a visit since the former would be crowned soon after her father’s pass. The soon-to-be-queen of Hoshido was pregnant of her first child —while Katerina already had her little kid of two years old, Xander— and she offered herself to be her protector during the little tournament Garon deposed for the big day.

For a queen to take such role was a big deal, not many would do that even if they were asked, but only a fool could attack a pregnant woman; then the foolishness grew if you added that said woman was a queen and that you had to pass over a warrior queen before be able to touch her.

Nonetheless, Anastasia tried to hide her worry under the dorkiest grin she could find in her repertory. She wasn’t the queen’s retainer —the king himself reclaimed her as such even before he married Katerina—but she always acted as a distant one. Maybe it was because she was a fool in love, may it was because she was her best friend since the day they started to throw rocks to each other; she would always be worried about the queen in armor that walked besides her in that moment.

Katerina’s heels were muffled against the soft burgundy carpet, but Anastasia could hear them touch the rock underneath ever more softly. Being by the queen, she felt the most powerful but at the same time the weakest person alive; cons of having a lover like Katerina.

"Don't get wrecked there, i won't like to see you lick your wounds," Katerina mumbled when they finally reach the main door, watching Garon and Xander walking by Gunter's side towards them. "You look like a pup when you're upset."

"And also I get sulky and bratty," Anastasia reminded, making her queen giggle. Garon finally made his way by her wife, making Anastasia to take a step back and be by her brother's side. Katerina balanced her baby boy in her right hip and she only thought how beautifully maternity looked on her. "Milords, big brother."

And, again, Katerina was the queen and Anastasia the king's retainer. As if they were only that from a long time ago.

The lists went without trouble most of the time, always tears and laughs from time to time with the come-and-go of the contestants.

Nevertheless when it was announced that one of the king's retainers was going to participate, everyone clapped and screamed excited. Katerina tensed by Ikona's side when the enormous wyvern covered the sunlight for a few seconds, before Anastasia landed in the arena looking as regal as ever.

Katerina always wondered how that dimwit she had as best friend managed to look that good when she was ready to battle. Her lilac mane was tamed in a high ponytail, the scar running over her lips didn't manage to overshadow her natural smirk; even the usual limp she had was gone. She looked rather powerful too, much more than Anastasia used to say herself was. Sarabi, her big wyvern, sniffed the air searching for Aradio, Katerina's wyvern, before looking directly in a mute question.

"Today we are honored to see the fierce clash of a titan," the public cheered and Ikona giggled briefly when the wyvern rider in the arena bowed to where the royalty was place. Katerina saw Gunter rolling his eyes at her sister's antics. "And an unexpected rival, Lady Aleksandra! A lovely family meeting, isn't it?"

Both Gunter and Anastasia looked at the other side of the arena just to see their little sister over a black stallion, dark tome in hand and steel sword in her mount. Katerina knew her, they were only a year apart, and it was a huge surprise to see her in the capital. Last time she knew about her, she was the heir of their family since her brother and sister bowed before the king and so that they resigned to be heirs.

She smiled and Katerina shivered at the sight of how much she resembled to her friend, only being more voluptuous, with shorter hair than her and less scars over her white and healthy skin. Garon seemed more interested in the twist of the events, raising his fist to let them know it was time to start.

She didn't like that a single bit, but the King's will was always the first thing everyone under him had to obey.

Anastasia mounted Sarabi faster than expected, always slowed down by her left leg, and Aleksandra looked at her wielding her book as if it was more dangerous than the silver blade of the axe. The wyvern shrieked louder than Katerina ever heard her before take off and prepare to go full offensive to end the match as fast as she could. The spell sounded muffled due to the retainer's war cry and the purple magic hit the armor of the wyvern, crashing it instantly.

"My love, don't you think you should stop this?" Katerina mumbled, leaning over Garon's ear so she couldn't be heard.

"How can she be called my vassal if she cannot defeat a dark knight?" Garon low voice was heavier than the look he carried, her wife reading the worry in his eyes. "Am I right, prince Sumeragi?"

Sumeragi was absorbed by how both women were fighting. For him, avid for new knowledge about things his country didn't have, it was one of the most wonderful things he could witness. With an only nod, the point was taken and Katerina fell silent. Obviously an avid soon-to-be-king would like to witness that kind of confrontation. Ikona, with hard gold eyes and firm lips, leant to agree with the queen of Nohr.

The sisters, ignoring everyone around them, keep on fighting and dodging each other blows.

However, Sarabi moved her jaws faster than ever, taking the stallion by the neck and sacking his rider off him when she threw the animal to the other side of the arena. Blood cots and agonic neighs apart, Aleksandra kept on fighting and everyone hushed when Anastasia unmounted Sarabi to finish the stallion's life before leave him suffer more.

"Return to father, 'Andra, you're not match for anyone in the court," Anastasia's words made Aleksandra to frown, rage firing up her eyes. "You can't wield a sword, you can't protect your mount, learn before trying to make war," Katerina locked eyes with Anastasia for a second and the queen stood up to step before Ikona, blocking that way the atrocious sight. Watching the wyvern rider spin the silver axe in her hand send a chill all over her body and a second later the horse was dead.

"You'll be the one returning to father, big sister," the purple magic started to encircle Aleksandra but Anastasia was busy ordering some stable lads to take care of the mess. Sarabi growled menacing but words were faster than a big lizard at the end of the day.

The spell hit the wyvern and surrounded her. She beat her wings, a weak attempt to shake off the magic and escape, but it was too late and Aleksandra backed off to watch her craft. Anastasia looked then when the arena gasped at how the wyvern approached someone that wasn't her rider.

Katerina knew that wasn't a good sign. The wyvern wasn't one to obey other than her human, not even her family as Gunter could show to anyone who wanted to see his scars.

"What are you doing, 'Rabi," Anastasia was out of reach, without protection now that her wyvern wasn't her armor. Katerina watched how vulnerable she looked in her mercenary-like armor, only her lower half protected properly. "Com'ere before I crack your ol' lizard skull, we have to—"

Sarabi didn't listen. She propelled her body forward and Anastasia was lucky enough to dodge the attack. Hobbling around the big lizard, she didn't pay attention at Aleksandra's laughs nor her malicious smile, she was worried about her mount trying to kill her.

"Do something," this time Katerina ordered openly Garon to step in the situation. He didn't move and she tried to find obedience in Gunter. "Order the mages to shoot down the wyvern, imme—"

A scream sounded even louder than any wyvern shriek and Katerina's eyes followed Anastasia's axe till it met with scale, flesh and then bone. It wasn't a clean cut but it should be enough to kill the beast. It was then that Aleksandra feared for her life, when her sister hobbled towards her and took her by the neck, suffocating her. Gunter jumped to the arena, running towards her sisters to stop what it seemed to be the end of the life of the youngest if he didn't intervene. He passed the wyvern's body, still spasming, and when he withdraw Anastasia's hand with might and Aleksandra fell in the floor coughing like crazy, Katerina knew that one thing was true in this world.

If you cut off a beast's head, it still had the power to bite.

Maybe it was Aleksandra's fault, moving her hand with a new spell, or maybe the wyvern didn't want to die already without putting up a fight.

Whatever it was it made the beast move forward, neck half-chopped, and the only thing Anastasia could do was push her brother out of the way before the wyvern opened her jaws again. Katerina watched, horrified, how Anastasia's leg got wrapped between teeth and then it wasn't there anymore. The axe ended up from cutting the neck before the rider fell to the ground, followed by the bloodcurdling scream of Anastasia.

Katerina only kept watching the pool of blood and mud, hearing the sound of death itself cutting throw everyone watching the match.

The only thing she was able to do was protect the Hoshidan couple, while Garon started to finally move and help his retainers.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing slightly, Garon stood up from the council table after the longest meeting he ever had. Aside of the few problems within the Nohr territories, this time Hoshido was one of the few important topics along with the appearance of two of his bastards with their mothers. Four children he had and only one legitimate. Xander and Garen were used to live together by now, only a year apart and too young to even care about their true status, but now he had Frances and Edmund too. They were babies, from a northern maid the first and from southern household heir the second, and Katerina already met them.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Garon recalled when the first one showed up and how it pained her wife. He wasn't ready when the worst happened but Katerina didn't leave him at the end, staying with their son instead of going away from the castle.

As he was making finally his way to met his sons, a member of the council stopped him. The cavalier was a good man, one of the three loyal men his father had once and stayed for his reign, and always tried to help him. Aethon, with the kind eyes and the proud moustache.

"Milord, I wanted to make this concern get to you before any other...council member talked about it," Garon looked at him, his height making him look down to meet his eyes. If Aethon approached him in private, it was rather important. "You should choose new retainers, milord. I'm afraid she won't recover from this and her brother could mean trouble in long term if something happen," saying that that didn't enrage Garon was an understatement, making him clench his teeth. "If the fever won't take her away, I'm sure her own sister would do it, milord."

"I'll take in consideration your wise words, lord Aethon," Garon's voice quivered for a second when he talked, but he focused in not show his anger. "Now, if you'll allow me, I have to see my children."

With that and fixing his cape over his shoulder, Garon left the council lounge. Dismiss Gunter and Anastasia wasn't ever an option, even when he allowed their sister to live in the castle to teach their dark mages —and to keep seeing her, who had bewitched him with all her ethereal beauty and power. Garon had faith on her retainer's recovery, wishing for the day they would go hunt the three of them as if the accident never happened.

Walking through halls and halls, Garon kept wondering how much more his craftsmen would take to have a solution for Anastasia and her missing limb. Taking measure of someone sick was the worst and they were waiting for the swelling to be over and actually craft the new artificial limb for her. Meanwhile, he had watched Gunter go throw a whole variety of wyverns to find a new partner for his sister. Katerina, in the other hand, spent her time between him and her royal duties nursing her along their little Xander, bringing that way news to him directly about the state of his retainer.

He hasn't many friends but if he could count his retainers as such, they were the closest to that idea of friendship that remained through the years.

The powerful knock on the nursery's door, was enough to make his presence clear and immediately he was guided to the cranes in which his bastards were. Blonde seemed to get through Frances, but Edmund had the strong dark hair of those in the South of Nohr. With time, they'd show how much alike of him they were, as Xander and Garen did, but in the meantime they were reduced to two bundles of blanket. When he exited the nursery, he was quick on ask for the maid to be taught how things got done in Krakenburg and also asked for one of the governess, to see if Edmund's mother could fit for a similar role.

He didn't like his concubines any bit, but if they were going to be around at least they could be useful in the court. Garen's mother had a gift for the fight, capable of wielding both lances and swords, and he found her a spot in teaching other less capable soldiers.

Lost in his thoughts, Garon didn't seem to see Aleksandra when he turned right. He quickly grabbed her, so that way she won't fall and her light eyes flashed with panic for a second.

"I'm so sorry, your Majesty," her words were fast and her hands went to fix first Garon's clothes and then herself's. "I didn't see you coming, how careless can I be?"

"Don't be, milady, it was just an accident," Garon smiled warmly at her and the woman smiled back, making him feel bit better with just that. "How are you finding yourself here? I know it's quite different from home."

"Indeed, milord, but everything is going well to be honest. I have my siblings with me, so I'm not missing home that much," her giggle was low and her eye smile was the softest Garon had seen in his life. "But sometimes I get a little lonely."

"Lonely? That's awful milady, maybe if it's of your like we could spend some time together when sadness approach you," Garon smiled widely, taking her hand with care and patting it between his.

And Aleksandra's smile was the widest when the king invited her to talk, to relieve some stress from the meeting before go to see his retainers.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons thrown here:
> 
> \- Camilla's mother's name is Aleksandra!  
> \- Gunter was Garon's retainer.  
> \- Gunter is Camilla's maternal uncle.  
> \- Gunter is the big brother, Anastasia is the middle sister and Camilla's mom is the little sister.  
> \- Hoshido and Nohr were 'friendly' with each other before Sumeragi took the throne.  
> \- Xander is actually 2 years older than Ryoma.  
> \- Xander and Camilla are 3 years apart.  
> \- Ikona and Katerina were friendly with each other.  
> \- Katerina was a wyvern lord.  
> \- Garon was a good father (but this is actually canon, so!)
> 
> After all this, I hope you enjoy these few chapters about this bunch of headcanons I have and you love my little character as much as me! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
